The Book of KND
by Tataiha
Summary: A series of oneshots. Chapter 3: It's Patton, of all people, whose tears she dries. It's Numbuh 14 that she punches. 86x60 Inspired by blueskiesahead Chapter 2 EDITED again
1. Mutual Agreements

**Author's note: This is set after their decommissioning, so they don't remember each other. However, I'll assume that they both still know Rachael. I imagine that they'll both need anger management class, since they're both so similar. And they don't have people to yell at anymore. The lines where neither speaker is specified are the liens that are interchangeable between the two because they are just so alike in my mind!  
**

**Written for a 300 word contest I did at story  
**

**GAH! I can't stand it anymore. There isn't enough of these two. And obviously I don't own KND so go away.**

**EDIT: Sorry about the confusion before, it's all fixed now.  
**

* * *

Mutual Agreement

She was a bitch, he was a douche bag. And in the end, somehow, it worked out.

On the first day, they met in the same anger management class. They recognized each other from somewhere instantly.

"Hey, you're friends with Rachel right?"

"Ya, since we were little."

"Cool, me too."

On the second day, the instructor made them introduce themselves. They discovered that they had many things in common.

"So Patton, what do you like?"

"I like to yell and hit people."

"Okay, and you Fanny?"

"I like to yell and hit boys."

On the third day, they did a team building game called the 'human knot' and realized that their many similar traits caused just as many problems.

"No you move THIS way, you stupid boy!"

"Dammit, we're worse than before! Now we're going to LOSE."

"Well then YOU figure out!"

On the fourth day, the class was told to discuss their problems. The instructor left for a minute and when he came back a brawl started. Fanny looked like she was trying to kill Patton and Patton looked like he was trying to not be killed by a chair. They came to understand that the other was everything they hated in a person.

"You STUPID boy!"

"Can't you think of anything wittier?"

On the fifth day neither spoke to the other. Both were being harshly reprimanded by the principal.

On the Saturday, their friend Rachel sat them down and sternly made her two friends solve whatever their issue was. There was a lot of screaming, but only egos were bruised.

On the Sunday the three went out and Rachel left them alone to go freshen up.

"… So… friends?"

"Gladly."

"Cool, want to pick on the anger management instructor Monday?"

"Yup."

Mr. Fibian applied for early retirement that year.


	2. Destiny

I've decided to do more friendship oneshots, because I think they're so sweet. I won't be doing them in any particular order though. Anyway, have fun reading and/or reviewing and remember, I don't own anything!

Main Characters: Nigel and Hoagie

* * *

**Destiny**

The first day they meet is in kindergarten, their first day of school actually, way back before KND and Sector V ever became part of their lives.

It was play time and Nigel was making a plan on one end of the road print carpet with some wood blocks to find the best ice cream parlor in town. Hoagie was racing eraser cars on the other end with a few other boys, with his being propelled right through Nigel's buildings via soda stream.

Nigel yelled. Hoagie yelled. The teacher put them into the timeout corners of shame. They missed playtime, and snacktime, and was even forced to stay in at recess. For the whole week.

They made a truce and spent the next month carefully planning an elaborate, though they chuckle at it now, revenge plot that ends in a lot of confetti and whipped cream. The two are put into the timeout corners of shame again but it's a small price to pay.

Because somewhere in their tiny hearts they realize that this was their calling. Their destiny. They agree wordlessly that they make a darn awesome team.

One to lead, the other to follow. One to plan, the other to execute. And they will be the best of friends. Forever. Because that too is their destiny.


	3. Tears

**A/N: I rewrote this many, many, many times because I kept changing my mind on certain aspects of the story and how it ought to be told so sorry it took so long. As for the other oneshot I was doing, I'll be rewriting that.**

Inspired by blueskiesahead's sentence for the prompt 'Tears' from her fanfiction 'Advertisement'. Thank you so much for letting me use it.

**26. Tears**

It's Patton, of all people, whose tears she dries. It's Numbuh 14 that she punches.

Main Characters: Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60 with a bit of Numbuh 14

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, anything related to it or the sentence written above, that one belongs to blueskiesahead.

* * *

**Tears**

He could not believe he was almost crying. (Unbelievable). He, Numbuh 60, crying. Over a girl.

It hurt a lot more than he had expected it to. He liked her, and she trampled his feelings. End of story.

He had to admit that he liked a lot about her: her smile was beautiful, her blond pigtails were sort of cute, and she had a sense of humor that was infectious. Though the thought only brought more waves of pain and his chest squeezed together from the misery.

A redhead with some serious frizz issues and breathing like she just ran a marathon sat next to him on the park bench. He turned slightly from her to slump on his side. The girl frowned at his mopey face and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Well, I-"

"Don't." he cut her off quickly, not particularly caring if he got sent to the hospital. He just didn't want to hear it.

Fanny leaned over to catch his eyes and he could see the pathetically concerned face she bore through his almost tears. He was being pitied by singlehandedly the most savage, boy-hating person he had ever met. Ever. Go figure. His dignity was now officially beyond salvageable.

"If ya want, I could punch her for ya." Fanny offered sincerely.

"… I don't see how that'll help." Patton yielded a little and faced her, forcing the tears into the back of his eyes. The prideful glint in his eyes died on the way up at the openness of her worry. Over a boy like him.

"It might make ya feel better."

"I doubt it."

They talked for a bit, just nonsensical chitchat and it kept THAT off his mind for a while. It just hit him harder when he remembered though and somehow the tears just started to roll. She didn't say anything, just yanked his chin to face her and dabbled at the tears with a neatly folded rainbow monkey handkerchief.

And they sat, her literally drying his tears and him literally crying until he couldn't.

The next day, they (somehow) successfully managed to explain his puffy eyes as the result from a fight with the teenagers (new eye-puffing technology and all that) to everyone on moonbase. Numbuh 60 spent his morning discussing battle strategies with various important personnel and Numbuh 86 spent it right by his side, making sure he didn't have an emotional breakdown in the middle of the hallway. By lunch time, he felt monumentally better and was back to his old tough-guy-big-man-on-campus self.

And when Numbuh 86 saw the stoopid grin on his face she almost smiled as well.

She proceeded to personally take the fastest COOLBUS she could get her hands on (much to the chagrin of the technicians) and fly to Sector N, where Fanny Fulbright punched Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones in the face.

It made up for ever hurting her little-more-than-almost friend. And her ruined hanky.


End file.
